computerprivacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete Evercookies
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading An introduction to the evercookies and how to delete them. What are the evercookies, and what are the methods to delete evercookies? Section heading What Are The Evercookies? From the beginning of the Web there is strong desire to identify (track) the visitors of a Web site. In some cases this is done for entirely legitimate purposes: easier logon (without asking for a user name and a password), ensuring that an online voting is legitimate (by disabling multiple votes from the same computer), providing you with personalized content according to your previous behavior. However, there are many not so useful and often even malicious applications of this tracking: gathering online habits info to be sold to advertising agencies or even to crime organizations, facilitating phishing (forging a web site interface to lure you to enter your bank account or credit card information), marking potential victims for building a bot-net and many more. From privacy prospective, it is absolutely vital for you to be able to control this tracking information (or even delete all tracking information if you want). There are many existing means for such tracking: cookies, UserData (Internet Explorer only), local shared objects (Flash cookies), DOM storage (local storage), HTML5 Database storage, etc. The cookies are oldest and most used variety and therefore most browsers allow full control over them. However the new and more obscure technologies are virtually invisible from a user point of view and open a dangerous opportunity for malicious activity. The cleaning of cookies from the browser controls gives the user a false sense of security. Enter the evercookies. They are not a new way of tracking but rather a complex and powerful way to combine all existing tracking technologies in a "super cookie", which uses JavaScript to save itself in all possible ways and to recreate itself if some of its representations are deleted. It is obvious that the evercookies are designed to be "undeletable" and to defy the user desire to delete all tracking information. Therefore the evercookies are almost always used in shady and even malicious way and should not be allowed to stay on your computer. How To Delete The Evercookies? Currently there is no practical way to block evercookies from entering your PC. You can only do this by disabling JavaScript and blocking the regular cookies as well but then many of the sites will not work anymore. Also, this will not remove the already existing evercookies (although they will be inactive due to the disabled JavaScript support but they will stay on your PC forever). The best way to get rid of all evercookies is a clean with a program called Mil Shield, which is capable of deleting evercookies on all major browsers (Internet Explorer, Firefox, Chrome, Safari and Opera). Additionally, you can keep all regular cookies that you want on site-by-site basis. By doing this, you will be able to enjoy comfortable browsing experience without sacrificing your privacy. Full Story: Delete Evercookies Company profile: Mil Incorporated provides software security and privacy solutions that incorporate state of the art technology, security expertise, and substantial resources. Category:Computer Privacy